The number of investigators who use rodents in their research has gone from two in 2001 to over 18 in 2011. Many of these faculty members have extramural funding and others have recently been hired with competitive start-up packages and the expectation of significant scholarship productivity. The proposed renovations to the current laboratory facilities, accomplished with the $500,000 one-time allocation for renovations, will result in significantly upgraded and expanded laboratory space dedicated to pain and neuropharmacology testing. This space will house a behavioral core facility and create additional renovated space for new faculty recruits. In the last three years, the university has designated the entire back portion of Stella Maris to research (~10,000 sf of labs and offices) and has completely renovated two of the four floors of the building. UNE has also installed a backup generator to cover critical power needs of the animal facility and key research equipment, and has made other investments in the heating and fire safety systems of the building. We propose further upgrades in portions of the building that still need full environmental control (central versus window air conditioners), additional electrical capacity to cover equipment and HVAC needs, and renovation of the 4^ floor labs to provide additional quality space for the behavioral core. These upgrades will provide modern office, laboratory and vivarium space that has been designed by the users, including the COBRE PI and core directors. Providing dedicated space for core equipment and services and high quality research labs for investigators is critical to this success of the Center.